Not So Divine Intervention
by Anime Insaniac
Summary: The world is fading as I'm losing my will to continue with everyone I care for dead around me. Hold on, why has everything stopped? Who are you and are you drinking her blood? Wait, you can help me? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT HUMAN!
1. Prologue: A Hopeless Situation

**Not so Divine Intervention**

Hey there to my loyal readers, I'm not dead, it's just hard for me to update without real inspiration, you will probably be frustrated with me like no tomorrow, but hopefully I'll be able to stick to this story. The plotline setup is a crossover/time travel fic that is explained initially through the character that will be showing up. Anyone who knows the character should figure that this is based centuries to millennia after that storyline and that he will probably have more knowledge and control of his abilities. Not only that but given the timeframe, said character will probably have advanced themselves as far as social standing to the point of being able to freely do what will be done.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashbacks_

" **Youkai and divine beings talking"**

' **Youkai and divine beings thinking'**

 **Prologue: A hopeless situation**

* * *

Hopeless, that was all that could describe the setting they were in right now. A set of blue eyes looked around at the bodies on the ground at the bodies strewn around. Most of them he didn't recognize, but others he could recall with severe distinction.

'So many live lost,' the man with a slightly tan complexion and spikey blonde hair thought as he looked with such sadness. His strength was leaving him as well, despite his desire to keep moving. He knew he was dying. The being he once housed was ripped out of him so there was no way for him to after that. He was honestly surprised that he lasted as long as he did.

A white-haired woman approached him. She had long, silver hair, white eyes with a violet tint without any pupils, one red eye in the middle of her forehead with a ripple pattern and several comma-like figures in it, two grey dots just below said eye and a pair of horns jutting out of her head.

"Well, it looks like you have failed, Asura, or do you prefer Naruto?" she said as she stood over the blonde, now known as Naruto. "It was a valiant effort, but all for naught."

Just as the woman was going to strike the final blow, all things cease to move. As if time itself had stopped. The curious thing was that Naruto could comprehend the lack of movement despite his state.

"What's going on?" the man thought aloud.

"I suppose this is where I come in," another voice spoke, this one was clearly male.

Naruto was using all of his effort to look around as he asked, "Who's there?"

"It is most likely too much to ask that you remember me given the circumstances that we met and your age at the time," the voice said as a glowing, red circle appeared in front of the blonde and an androgynous male with long platinum blonde hair, pinkish violet eyes and pointed ears appeared and gave a bow. He was wearing a black tuxedo like suit with a black cape with a red lining and a high collar going up behind his head.

Naruto would have replied with the same courtesy if he had been able, but it was taking every bit of energy just to keep sitting up.

"Uzumaki Naruto, if only circumstances allowed us to meet under less stressful event," the one still standing said indicating the surroundings.

"How do you know my name, and who are you anyway?" Naruto said in the most commanding voice he could manage.

"I have been watching consistently since we first met," the violet eyed male said. "And I will answer you second question in due time. But first we must resolve the situation here. Now there are two ways to handle your issues at the moment, the choice, however will be yours to make."

"Tell me," Naruto said with desperation in his voice.

"The first is that, given the state of your enemy right now, I could just kill her, destroy her body and remove all possibilities of resurrecting her a second time. Now that takes power and I need time to find the problems that caused her to be brought back in the first place, but this is a one-shot deal, either you choose one or the other," the androgynous male said to the younger blonde.

Naruto was seriously considering the offer, but when he looked at everyone around him, he realized that, despite the male in front of him, he might still be alone, especially after everything he went through to be acknowledged as more than the village pariah. After a second he asked, "What's the second choice?"

The other male said, "Normally there wouldn't be a second choice, but I'm something of a special case with my abilities. I can take you to a point earlier in your life where you would be able to prepare for these events and perhaps become something more than you are right now. But this is an even bigger risk because of all the possibilities of moving too far from the original timeline that you may end up creating a disaster even worse than what's happening now. Even more so if you consider that your memories may end up useless if the timeline changes too much."

"So if I choose the second, I'll be able to remember all that happened, or rather will happen?" Naruto asked with a bit of hope. He then paused a bit before asking, "Will there be anyone else that will remember?"

"Yes and no," the deal maker answered half. "None of the people will remember unless you so wish it, and even then, they will only be able if they meet a certain criteria."

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked.

"I can't answer that without you making a final choice, and like I said, the moment you choose there will be no going back," the male said with his arms crossed.

Naruto looked around him and saw all of the death and destruction as a result of this war. And for what, so someone could be resurrected to rule the world? 'What kind of world would it be without the people in it?' He looked at the end result. 'Either way, she would die.' He then looked at the one offering this chance to set things right. 'There are so many things I wish didn't happen, so much that I wish I could have changed, maybe this is what I need.' He then looked at someone else and his eyes softened. 'If only we had a chance to start earlier, if I wasn't so blind.' That's when he realized that his decision was made.

"I choose option two."

The older male smiled as he walked over to the silver-haired woman and bit into her neck.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked with surprise. He then remembered an old tale about those that gained sustenance through the blood of others.

As he was drinking, his body started glowing, as if being empowered. When his body was to the point of rivaling the sun as far as light he stopped and looked at Naruto with blood splattered around his mouth. It was then that Naruto noticed the longer than normal canines that came from his mouth. "What I'm about to do I have never attempted before, despite knowing all the theories. It takes a great deal more power than just simply killing someone so I can't leave anything to chance, especially considering I'm going with you."

"That doesn't explain her blood," Naruto shot back.

"I'll answer that after we get back those seven years," the male said as he took Naruto's hand.

"But you still haven't told me your name."

"I suppose that is reasonable," he said as he concentrated. "My name is Gasper Vladi. You can just call me Gasper."

And with those final words, both disappeared.

* * *

End of Chapter

And there you have it, anyone far enough into the Highschool DxD would know exactly who this is. How many people recognized the initial descriptions, although the suit and cape seemed ostentatious I figured that after a few centuries to millennia Gaspar might like the idea of wearing some of the stereotypical fashion if only to see the fuss. Besides, I figured I'd bring that kind of a hint before anything else to see if someone caught on. Also, I can't guarantee that this story will be finished. I have issues finishing my previous stories that aren't one-shots. I'll explain why Gasper hadn't intervened before now as well in the next chapter.


	2. Second Chance of Unholy Proportions

**Not so Divine Intervention**

Review Replies:

 _Darkjaden: Who the hell are you talking about? This is only a one type of crossover, there may be indications of interactions of different Animes or Mangas but otherwise characters from different series' will most likely not show up._

And for those who may get pissed off at me for lack of updates, read the notes at the end of the chapter. You may find it to be informative.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashbacks_

" **Youkai and divine beings talking"**

' **Youkai and divine beings thinking'**

 **Chapter 1: Second Chance of Unholy Proportions**

* * *

A pair of blue eyes opened with a gasp as the owner sat up while holding his chest, trying to calm his pounding heart. He seemed to be hyperventilating a bit but when he started thinking his heart and breathing began to calm as well. When he finally calmed down he realized that he was feeling uncomfortable, like he had slept on a jagged trail or something of the likes. 'Scratch that, I think a trail of sharp rocks would be more pleasant,' he thought as he looked down at his bed. Though what confused him was the fact that the bed was a problem, 'I thought I had replaced this torture device.' This was Naruto's last thoughts before he smelled something delicious. 'Never mind those thoughts; let's get some food in me before some deep thinking,' thinking with his stomach, not even wondering who it was that was cooking.

Naruto jumped out of bed and stumbled a bit, as if he wasn't use to the distance from the surface of the bed to the floor. As he walked he felt something was off but felt that food was the first thing he needed. And as he took three steps he ended up tripping. He hit the floor with a thud and a few seconds later Gasper walked into the room. He looked to be wearing night clothes, which were crimson pants and a black t-shirt with a pair of slipper.

He chuckled a bit before picking the younger blonde up and taking him to the table, "Take your time getting use to the situation. You don't want to trip too often, lest someone figures out something is amiss." Gasper explained to him as he set the younger blonde down. "Why don't you use your kage bunshin to start walking around your apartment, maybe up and down steps and running around some of the unused training grounds?" he suggested.

The apartment in question looked to have seen better days, as have the furniture. There were cracked and broken windows, warped and missing floorboards and the furniture looked to be something that people had thrown out or something along those lines. From the looks of the walls, there seemed to be something of a vermin infestation. The kitchen didn't look to be in much better condition.

Naruto shrugged and summoned a few to just walk for the moment. After that he sat down in the lone chair at the table.

A few pops later and Naruto let out a frustrated moan.

Gasper raised a brow at a problem with the setup before shrugging as he continued preparing breakfast.

This routine continued with a few more poofs, pops and a few less moans.

After a few minutes Gasper walked to the table with plates filled with eggs, bacon and pancakes. As he set down the food a red circle appeared and a chair seemed to have risen from the floor as well as extra plates and utensils on the table. The piece of furniture was average in appearance but seemed to be in better condition than the one Naruto was currently seated.

"That is just awesome," Naruto looked in tired amazement.

"Not really, now eat," Gasper said to his companion as he started to serve himself.

Naruto nodded and followed his mysterious roommate's example.

After they had finished eating and cleaned up the mess that's when Naruto started thinking about things and the first question that came to mind was, "Who are you?"

"Well, I've already told you my name, why don't you think back?" Gasper replied with a sad smile.

Deciding to humor his guest he started thinking about everything and his expression just started getting grimmer as he realized what had happened. Then he remembered his guest's name, "Gasper?"

The platinum blonde nodded as he stood up and bowed to Naruto, "My formal title is Gasper Vladi, former Bishop the noble devil house, Gremory."

Naruto gave him a confused look, "You're going to have to explain this to me."

"Later, Naruto-san, or do you prefer Uzumaki-san?" Gasper asked in a polite tone.

"Whatever works for you," Naruto waved him off.

"Alright, you need to get ready for class," Gasper told the boy.

Naruto just groaned. He really didn't want to have to relive his academy days.

"Think about it this way, maybe you'll be able to be on better terms with your future friends," Gasper said with some optimism.

Naruto perked up as he realized that the devil was right. All of his friends were still alive, 'Sasuke is still here, Sakura-chan, while still pining for him, is as well, Hinata…' Naruto's thoughts paused at the thought of the Hyuuga. He didn't know what to think of her, after her confession everything just went to hell so he didn't even have time to consider her feelings. But the more he thought about her the more of a smile appeared on his face.

"Are you thinking about that cute white-eyed girl with dark blue hair?" Gasper asked with a knowing smile.

"Ah," Naruto replied without thinking. He blinked a bit and then started to blush at being caught.

"Well, you may want to hurry if you want to see her again," the devil told Naruto. He also mentioned, "I left a lunch for you by the door, and don't worry, the bento is charmed to withstand heavy attacks and no one can open it but you or me."

Naruto nodded and got himself ready, although he still tripped along the way. Swearing quietly he made some more bunshins and got ready for the day.

"Before you go, Naruto-san," Gasper told the young male. "Although it may seem like you're set, nothing can truly prepare you for seeing those you knew as dead before you again. Just try to keep your face with as few tears as possible."

Naruto gave the devil a curious look, "The voice of experience?"

"I'll leave that for you to decide," Gasper replied as he started to get ready for the day.

The young blonde just shrugged and grabbed the lunch as he closed his door and locked it. He figured if Gasper can get in easily he can get out just as well. As Naruto took his first step down the flight of stairs he grabbed the handrail and started walking down carefully, especially considering the railing was shaking when he took a step. It wouldn't do to miss class because he was knocked unconscious from falling down the stairs.

As he was walking to the academy, carefully given he didn't want to trip. While he wasn't the most graceful of people, he knew that he would stand out too often if he seemed to have a consistent conflict with the force known as gravity. As he looked around he couldn't keep the nostalgic look from his face. The last time he had seen the village, the majority of the buildings were destroyed and there was a huge crater near the center of the village. He took note of the people either ready, or getting ready for the day. Quite a few of them were

When Naruto got to class he saw the familiar faces of his age group, the very same ones that died before his eyes. It was all he could do to keep himself from hugging everyone, especially when he caught sight of a familiar crop of blue hair. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop the tears completely so he just turned his head and closed his eyes to save face.

"Well here's a surprise, you're early," a voice said and Naruto looked to see a boy wearing a beige shirt with spiky brown hair, triangle tattoo-like marks on his cheeks, elongated canines and animal-like eyes.

"Hey, Kiba," Naruto said in a strained voice as he held his fist out before turning away again.

Kiba bumped his fist as he replied, "Yo, what's up with you?"

"Bad dream," Naruto lied with a realistic reason.

"What, were you chased and caught by a tiger or something?" Kiba asked, curious as to what could get to Naruto this much. He's known the blonde for a while, so he got to know him pretty well especially when they cut class occasionally. That's when they played around and sparred and stuff.

"Only someone from your family would think that would think that kind of a nightmare would shake someone up," Naruto gave Kiba a deadpanned look. His expression then became more forlorn, "While I'd rather not talk about it, the truth is it really put a lot into perspective for me."

"Like how?" Kiba asked, seriously trying to get where he's coming from.

"I don't think you'd understand, Kiba," Naruto told the canine-like boy. "In fact the only ones in the class who would probably know what this feels like are Iruka-sensei and Sasuke."

A black haired boy with a hair style similar to the rear of a bird wearing a black high-collared shirt with a red and white fan on the back and white shorts looked around before looking at Naruto. He had heard Naruto mention his name. He stood up and walked over to the blonde. "Do you have something to say to me?"

"It's nothing like that, just a vivid dream," Naruto answered back in a weary voice. Fortunately Naruto wasn't faking the tone he was speaking.

Sasuke almost took a step back while his eyes widened slightly. In the time that he's known the blonde, he had never heard such a defeated tone from him. It was like he was talking to a completely different person. 'That must have been some dream to put this kind of hopelessness in his voice.' It was then that he realized the reason for his name coming up. Sasuke nodded and walked back to his seat.

Kiba looked back and forth between the two and asked, "Okay, what happened there? Sasuke doesn't normally just take things that easily."

"Just an understanding between two like individuals," Naruto admitted.

Kiba nodded, still a tad confused but willing to let it go.

A few other pairs of eyes were watching Naruto's interaction with concern but couldn't make heads or tails of the declared reason behind what seemed close to a 180 as far as his personality goes. One in particular seemed sad that he may have changed completely.

With Gasper…

The devil walked through the streets with a certain amount of cheer, especially considering the odd looks he was getting from the populace. His destination was the Hokage Tower.

He walked into the building with no hesitation. When Gasper approached the front desk the woman sitting behind said furniture looked up.

"Is there something I can help with, maybe point you in the right direction?" she asked with as polite a tone as possible.

"I'm going to see the Hokage, no, I don't have an appointment, no, I will not wait for him to be available and yes, I am going to see him right away," Gasper told her, giving no room for argument. The devil then turned away and started walking toward the Hokage's office.

Just as the receptionist was about to alert the security a hand stopped her. The owner of the hand was wearing a bear mask as he leaned over, whispered into her ear and stepped back.

The woman nodded and said, "If you say so." She then rang up the Hokage to alert him of the arrival.

When Gasper walked into the office the first thing he noted was the old man behind the desk sitting back in anticipation. The man had grey hair on his chin and the sides of his head wearing a pentagonal hat with the Kanji for fire on the front tip and white robes. This man looked to have seen a great deal in his life, both good and bad

"Too eager to continue with the paper work I see," Gasper said to him with a bow. "Before we start anything, take a look outside and tell me what you see."

The old man looked out and saw the village and its people about and noticed the people standing around, seemingly engaging in conversation or playing around, but after a few seconds he realized there was no movement. Not one person was making any form of animated gestures that usually went along with talking. As he took a closer look he noticed that some people weren't moving in mid-stride. Even the animals weren't moving.

"What is this?" the man said with worry in his voice.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen, or Hokage-san I believe this may answer some of your questions," Gasper said as he pulled out a piece of cloth with a design embroidered on it.

He picked it up and his eyes widened in recognition, just as he was about to bow, the devil waved his hands, "No need for those kind of formalities right now."

The Hokage had an alarmed look as he asked, "What has happened that it would gain the attention of one of the highest of Devil Clans?"

"An outsider's perspective would probably be the best," Gasper said as he placed the index and middle fingers of his right hand on the old man's forehead. A glowing seal appeared where Gasper was touching and suddenly the Hokage was hit with several images that seemed familiar yet distant.

After a few moments his eyes widened about the result, "Why didn't you act sooner?"

"You know the rules, unless they declare the intent to attack directly, we are not allowed to interfere under standard situations," Gasper replied with frustration at his lack of ability to help sooner.

Hiruzen paused and absorbed what was said until he realized the full implications of the intervention. "How long?"

"He was four, and now that you have realized the full situation, I need the require paperwork to take up the role as his guardian," the devil explained to the aged shinobi. "Also you don't have to worry about people getting in your way right now, you've noticed that everything outside is completely frozen in place."

"You have stopped time for all but us, since that is the case, no one is able to hear us," Hiruzen finished with an amazed look. "Honestly that would be very useful for strategy meeting."

"Sorry, can't directly interfere, remember, I can however make suggestions that you have the choice to follow, like let's say, sending out a deafening sound and then checking on all who have a sudden hearing impairment, and then removing all means of listening from this office," Gasper finished with a sly smirk.

The aged Hokage chuckled, "I look forward to other suggestions. And I'll make sure you have the paperwork you need by the end of the day."

Gasper nodded before he started walking towards the door. "One more thing, what is the most effective battle tactic when it comes to one shinobi fighting a group."

The Hokage sat down as he pondered this and then said, "I would say taking each one out efficiently one by one, Divide and Conquer."

"But what if you could suddenly gain more allies almost instantaneously?" the devil asked.

"Then, provided that the strength of each ally was on par with the first, the work load itself would be divided by at least half…" Hiruzen looked at the paperwork in front of him and then just hit his forehead.

"Don't take too long on getting what I asked," Gasper told him as he exited the office. Time resumed when he left.

With Naruto…

It was lunch time as he considered all the possibilities of his position. He knew that he couldn't alter too much of what happens in the timeline, but that doesn't mean he can't prevent some problems from happening.

'Alright, the main issues started when Orochimaru gave Sasuke the cursed seal, maybe that's where the situation should begin,' Naruto thought as he was eating his lunch. At this point he wasn't aware of all that Gasper could help with, so he decided to focus on points where huge impacts would occur with changes.

"You might not have to focus too much on which change will impact what situation if you had help," a voice said behind Naruto, causing him to jump a bit.

Naruto had nearly spilt his lunch when he said, "Don't do that, Gasper." He paused a bit and then asked, "How did you know about what I was thinking?"

"It's only natural for someone to focus on more possibilities when given a second chance at a task," the devil replied with a smile as he sat down beside Naruto. "The first thing I have to warn you about is that I can't directly interfere with human society. If I show favoritism with one and actively protect them, others may request such. It's a spiraling process that ends up in chaos when the other factions find out." Gasper pulled out some food to eat himself. He set up something of a lap table to rest his food upon.

'I guess the situation with Kaguya was too big to remain neutral,' Naruto thought as he took on a grim look as he remembered how the future may end up. 'So much death and destruction just to resurrect someone who isn't even needed.'

Gasper started cutting up some of what looked to be steak as he spoke to Naruto, "I need to speak with you after you're finished in the academy. While my abilities allow me to have more time if I so choose, I can't have you becoming reliant on them and not using your time more wisely."

'It must be important,' Naruto thought as he looked at Gasper's food curiously. He frowned as he noticed the color, 'The steak is a tad pink, is it not cooked completely?'

Gasper noticed Naruto's gaze at his food and asked, "You're free to have some if you want."

Shaken out of his thoughts Naruto just said, "That's fine, I was just curious." He continued to eat as he focused on what events should or shouldn't be changed at the moment. A scent came to his nose and he turned to see a patch of blue hair. He waved and made a gesture.

The patch of hair jumped and hid behind a tree. She looked out again and noticed that he seemed to be offering her to move closer to him. She wasn't sure whether it was a genuine offer or if she was seeing things.

Naruto sighed in frustration as he set his food down and walked over to the girl. When he reached her he said, "Hinata, you really shouldn't just watch from a distance. It's a lot more fun when you're able to converse face to face, or at the very least without yelling across the area."

"Eep!" the girl squeaked out as he took her hand and led her to where he was sitting. It was all she could do to not faint due to Naruto holding her hand, her blush very clear on her face.

"Well don't you work fast," Gasper teased snidely as Naruto approached.

"Shut up," Naruto replied, a blush showing on his face.

"What's your name?" the devil asked Hinata as she stood up straight, completely nervous.

"Hyuuga Hinata," the white-eyed, blue-haired girl answered with a bow.

"Just call me Gasper, Hyuuga-san, and relax, you don't have to hold to decorum for our sakes, just be a kid," the platinum blonde replied before he went back to his steak.

"H-hai," she stuttered as she sat down.

The three conversed a bit, though it was mostly Naruto and Gasper doing the talking. Hinata did add a few comments of her own, but those were far and in between.

When the lunch hour was over the shinobi hopefuls were moving to the classroom.

"Naruto, remember, we need to talk after your classes," Gasper reminded his fellow blonde as the boy walked away alongside Hinata.

Hinata looked like she wanted to ask about it, but she didn't want to seem rude so she kept quiet.

"Honestly, I have no clue as to what he want to speak with me about, but it's probably something important," Naruto said to her, much to the surprise of the girl. "You're too nice to ask, you don't want to seem like you're prying so I figured that just answering what was probably on your mind would ease some of that tension."

The look of shock at how open she must seem to him.

"Also, Hinata, trying to satisfy your curiosity isn't considered rude, it's just being someone who wants to know more. However, if you're insistent about asking questions about something the person you're asking doesn't wish to speak about, be it being uncomfortable about the subject or anything like else, then you are being rude," Naruto finished explaining to the girl as they reach the classroom. "Try asking questions in class and see if you can bring out more discussions. You might seem like the center of attention at first, but then Iruka-sensei will probably answer like it was no problem, which it probably won't be."

Hinata nodded silently, mildly surprised at how much insight that Naruto was giving despite the knuckleheaded exterior that he had shown in the past. She knew he was smarter than he seemed, he certainly wasn't lazy given how often she had seen him train, but to actively give that information doesn't seem like him at the moment. She didn't have much time to dwell on her thoughts as she approached her seat because class started shortly after.

When class was finished Naruto walked out of the main building to find Gasper waiting for him.

"This is definitely a new experience for me," Naruto said as he approached his salvation.

"You're not the only one, I've never been responsible for a child before, never having any of my own as well so we're both headed into uncharted territory," Gasper admitted to him. "However, picking you up for next two years should provide me with more to work with, especially with the training you will be going through."

"Like what?" Naruto asked, wondering what he will be put through.

"Oh, this and that, mostly stuff that will be revealed shortly," Gasper answered cryptically. The devil made a few subtle movements that Naruto caught.

Naruto started moving his eyes alone looking around and realized there were a few things that didn't make sense. That's when he realized that they were being followed.

Gasper gave a smile as he seemed to vanish from Naruto's sight. He noticed a piece of paper in his hand and looked at it.

Naruto,

Lose the unwanted spectator by any subtle means you see fit and meet me at training ground 44.

Gasper

Naruto sighed as he started to run a bit, focusing on every little detail he can to try and hide himself. He started to focus his chakra into his legs and jumped onto one of the buildings. He noticed his pursuer was keeping up. It was then that he noticed a sign and jumped right behind it.

The one following Naruto noticed his hiding place right away. And just stood waiting until Naruto jumped out from behind the sign. Not thinking much about the ten year old he continued his pursuit.

About a minute later Naruto stepped from behind the sign and started jumping heading towards his main destination.

The young blonde approached a fenced in forest with warning signs to keep people out. Gasper was standing in front of one of the gates to enter.

"Alright, here I am," Naruto told the devil.

"Before we get started, give yourself a pat down," Gasper instructed the shinobi hopeful.

Naruto nodded and started moving his hands along his body seeing if something was amiss. He checked his white shirt and the pockets of his shorts. After he was finished he just looked at Gasper.

Gasper then approached Naruto and was about to put his hand on his head before he paused.

Naruto was wondering what he was doing before he realized that Gasper was asking for permission. The younger blonde then nodded and that was all that Gasper needed before he started to search through Naruto's hair before doing his own inspection.

After a few seconds Gasper pulled out a small bottle and placed a small insect into it. "Always be sure to check for bugs, especially around shinobi like the Aburame."

A small summoning circle, similar to the one that Naruto saw the same morning appeared and a bat appeared in from it. Said bat flapped its wings and grabbed the finger that Gasper was holding out.

"Alright, Vlad, put this in a place that sends the message to our pursuer, mostly that trying to follow is useless, and no eating what's inside the jar," Gasper explained to the bat. "I'll have some food ready for you later, but just complete this task for the moment."

The bat named Vlad did a gesture that looked like a salute and took off as he grabbed the small jar from Gasper.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"A devil is entitled to a familiar, that bat was mine," Gasper explained as he stopped time once more. Gasper wings sprouted from his back as he picked Naruto up. "No use doing too much, lest there be more suspicions upon us then the current number." That said his wings flapped and he lifted off into the air and over the fence surrounding the forest.

The forest looked to have a great deal of overgrowth, there also looked to be a lot of giant insects and such.

As Naruto saw this he thought to himself, 'I'd hate to be one of the victims.'

When Gasper thought they were far enough into the forest, he landed on one of the large branches of one of the trees. He set Naruto down as the younger blonde looked around, he didn't have fond memories of this place.

"Before we begin anything Naruto, I think it's right that you know one detail that may affect your perspective of life," Gasper told him. "I need you to promise to not go completely ballistic."

"Okay, I promise," Naruto said, he knew that whatever Gasper had to say must have been big.

"The truth of the matter, Naruto, is that you aren't human, you are a devil, like me," Gasper said to Naruto as easily as he could.

"Was it when you took me back?" Naruto asked. Now he was unsure about whether he could handle the answer but he figured he may as well get more information.

"Actually, you've been one since you were four, you took quite a few mutation pieces to reincarnate," Gasper explained to him. "I was the one that reincarnated you. This is the reason I was able to take you back with me in the first place, because you were my subordinate."

"How exactly does that work anyway, and why didn't I feel any different?" Naruto asked, more accepting given the bombshells that had been dropped on him before.

"You were too young to remember the details and because of that you adapted better than people older," Gasper answered. "How about I tell you a few things about myself before we continue on?"

"Okay," Naruto said, thinking that knowing more about the fellow devil might help in the near future and may explain some things.

"I wasn't born a devil, I was reincarnated from a dhampir, a human vampire hybrid, I still drink blood occasionally, mostly to help if I need to use my abilities in a more intricate fashion," Gasper explained the younger blonde.

'That explains why he drank some of Kaguya's blood,' Naruto thought as Gasper continued.

"My abilities as far as freezing time come from something I was born with called a Sacred Gear," Gasper told him. "Only those with a human origin are born with them. Devils can have them if they were human or a human hybrid before their reincarnation or if they've had one transferred to them from a different user, but those are the only exception, natural born devils aren't born with them."

'That explains Gasper,' Naruto thought. Naruto then asked, "What happens to the original person who had the Sacred Gear before the transfer happened?"

"That person dies," Gasper replied with a sigh. There was no use in sugar coating anything at this point. Naruto has seen death due to being a shinobi, he figured the young devil would be able to handle that truth.

"I suppose that a Sacred Gear is similar to being a youkai sealed in a vessel, heavily sought after and the end result if gained could be catastrophic if there are others like yours," Naruto sighed as he thought about the implications. His thoughts led him to wonder why he was chosen, "Tell me, why did you choose to reincarnate me into a devil in the first place?"

"I'll admit you are entitled to that knowledge, but that will have to be answered on a later date, first, let out your wings," Gasper told him.

Naruto looked at his back and visualized a set of wings appearing and they appeared.

"Now, I'm going to lead you through the basics of devil magic," Gasper told him. "And don't worry, this won't interfere with your shinobi training. Think of this as another stepping stone towards your final goal."

"Osu," Naruto replied as they got started.

* * *

End of Chapter

Review please, saying read seems kind of redundant after you've read the chapter. I understand the situation, but seriously, I thought that I wouldn't have to put read and review. I'll admit to forgetting but I got a lot of follows. Anyway, as far as politics go, Gasper can't step outside his boundary, and he was only able to set up the shift through time with the full approval of all three factions, and some of the other deities as well. It was far too risky to chance, and he came along with a passenger, which is why he needed the extra boost of power, that he was only allowed to bring because said passenger was his subordinate. You'll find out more things about Naruto in the near future as well.

Also, to those that are hoping this will continue, I wouldn't get my hopes up. This story is just something that I wanted to get out there as a means of people trying to use the idea in some way. Hopefully I'll finish, but I'm not holding my breath. The idea is open for others the use as are the ones for my other stories.

How many people got what Gasper meant when he was teasing Naruto with Hinata in tow?


End file.
